The proposed program project will be guided by two long-range goals of substantial significance to the National Cancer Institute: 1) to test intervention strategies that address key resource allocation issues facing the CIS, including intervention strategies that would make the CIS more dynamic and proactive with respect to disseminating information and serving as a co-agent for behavior change; and 2) to establish the CIS as a viable community-based laboratory for state-of-the-science communications research. To achieve these two long-range goals, the following specific aims will be attained: l. Establish a CIS Research Consortium (CISRC) consisting of virtually all regional CIS offices. 2. Implement three Phase III/Phase IV intervention studies that will examine three general strategies hypothesized to improve the effectiveness of the CIS (including cost-effectiveness). These strategies include: a) proactive counseling and behavioral reminders by the CIS (Project 1); b) CIS initiated outcalls to underserved neighborhoods (Project 2); and c) tailored communication strategies, including the mass media and replicable community outreach strategies and interventions to reach and assist underserved populations (Project 3). 3. Establish and maintain three exemplary core services to support the research projects comprising this program project (i.e., Administration, Survey Methodology, Biostatistics). 4.Prepare a final report summarizing study protocols, research findings and their implications for improving delivery of service within the national CIS network, formulate specific recommendations based on this research, and assist Office of Cancer Communications (OCC) staff in the diffusion of study protocols proven to be effective. 5. Ensure that this research consortium remains viable and dynamic beyond the initial four-year funding period requested in this application.